Into the Brawl
by Dragons Flown Away
Summary: I, Oolasha, escape from the planet of earth after being imprisoned for two hundred years. I am hunted and shot down, loose my sister, and crash onto the Smasher Mansion's domain. When Meta Knight slays my tainted brother, I must harness my fury or else...
1. Escape

So, me in brawl! I am a black dragonelle named OolashaSylvanas, my father's name is FlarinTarinath, thats my line. So it begins. Sorry about the slow entrence.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOBODY... except me (OolashaSylvanas) and my sister SiliverWyniver. The rest are Nintendo's.

* * *

Slowly, I opened my eyes. The whole cell was dark and musty. The smell of mold and water lifted to my nostrils. The occasional drip of water from the ceiling met my fan like ears which were folded closely to my scaly neck. The torch on the far side of the cell had gone out. The small pile of wood had been replaced and was ready to burn. Slowly, hesitantly, I lifted to my claws. The chains chafed my scales raw in many places. It was sore to movement and hurt slightly. But she was long immune to common pain.

She gazed at the torch and measured the distance between her and the wood, for her chains would not allow her to pass this point. She opened her jaws, pearl white teeth lined them. Two fangs rested on both the upper lip and the lower. She pressed her forked tongue to the bottom of her mouth and took a deep breath.

Flames erupted and burst onto the wood. The whole cell lit for a few seconds, revealing many bones scattered on the ground. Quickly, the pile of wood caught fire, crackling and licking up the stone wall. _This will be my last day here! _A smirk crossed her jaws.

Now, before I continue, you may ask; _just who am I? _I'll tell you who I am. I am OolashaSylvanas, A black dragonelle. Now, my name is quite long so you may call me my childhood name; Oolasha. I was encaged under the earth, miles down, because my people thought me a demon from hell. Now you may ask why? I'll tell you. Because my scales are black! Yes, that's all. Well, now my friend and I have planned my escape. If they won't accept me, I'll leave and find a place that will!

So now all I have to do is wait.

* * *

I did not have to wait long. She soon snuck down the long stairs that led to my prison.

"Oolasha? You there? It's time to get you out of here once and for all!" That's my sister, SiliverWyniver, a black dragonelle who mastered the art of human shape change before it was too late, unlike me.

"Hurry up and get down here!" I snapped, my mood was far from good.

"Don't act dumb, break yourself free of those chains and let's go! I put the guards to sleep so you won't have to worry."

I obeyed, feeling stupid. The chains cracked and snapped from my pressure leaning against them. Not many chains can hold a young dragonelle's weight and be secure.

The air around me shimmered and twisted, I was replaced with an innocent teen age girl. Quietly, I slipped into the stair well and followed my sister. _Soon, I'll be free._

* * *

"So, where are your brilliant space ships?" I growled, not in a mood for having to walk far when you're the most wanted dragonelle on the planet.

"Don't be so rushed, come this way." She answered. I followed her closely. One bad thing about shape shifting is that no matter what I will always have my wings and tail still one me. So I'm an average person sneaking through the city with two somewhat smaller wings and a tail. Yeah, pretty convincing.

"Look, they are right over there." She pointed on the roof of one of the terribly tall buildings.

"Ok then, how are we going to get up there without being caught, smart one?" I hissed. It was at least a ten story building and getting up there would be a terrible pain.

"Well, we could fly?"

"Great. We fly all the way up there, catch the attention of a hundred policemen, and get sealed in some dungeon again. Lovely." I was **not **in a good mood.

"Well, what do _you _suggest?" she returned.

"I don't know!"

"Then we fly." That ended it. We were flying.

I stretched my wings, so long had it been sense I last flew! I had imagined my next flight to be somewhat nicer than this, but it would have to do. Together, we flew from the dark alley we had been hiding in and blasted up the side of the building. As expected, we grabbed from un wanted attention.

"Oh god cops!" I roared as I flew. My anger started to bubble over.

"Sis! Don't lose control!" She desperately cried as we continued flying.

I had almost forgotten. It's impossible to hold a shape shift when you're angry. I noticed my scales had been coming back but quickly calmed myself and they went away as I landed on the top of the building. I risked a peek over the edge and saw a huge group of cops flashing lights and warning them to come down.

"Alrighty then, hurry and get into one of my precious machines." Siliver called as she entered one. They were like sleek jets, made for speed. I noticed some blasters showing and a smile tugged on my lips. _Might as well give them a parting gift?_

Quickly I boarded. I knew how to fly a plane, easy. I contacted my sister;

"Ok, ready for takeoff?"

"As ready as ever. Let's get you out of here." She answered automatically.

**"Two mutants please come down and hand yourselves over quietly or else we will have to take you by force!" **The police cried out from down below.

"Oh, please!" I mocked. I started the engine. As did my sister. Together, we shot into the air.

I turned my jet around for a second, I aimed one blasted at a large group of police and…

I watched my shot fly toward them. Just at that I turned, ignoring the sudden commotion from down below.

"Sister, let's leave this junk pile." I growled. Side by side we entered the sky.

* * *

After a few hours of flying aimlessly into space, I felt a presence following us.

"Sister, I think those humans decided to follow us, we're being tracked." I hissed, watching my picture of behind me carefully.

"I know, I noticed them too." She replied.

"I think they are fighter jets designed for space. We can take 'em." I smiled. I knew how to fly these human machines better than any human could. It was sort of pathetic, but you have to think that non-mortals would be better than moral things at almost anything.

"Can you see how many there are?" she asked.

"Hmm," I peered into the picture, "a lot."

"That's not good."

"Better try it, it's not like I'd rather become a prisoner again than die!" I roared, my fighting spirit aroused.

"So, its fight to the death?" She whispered. She was always the 'I would rather make peace than blood' one. Anyways, I was the older sister. The eldest of our clutch, actually.

"Fight to the death."I began.

"Sister, let us avenge our murdered parents, let us avenge our lives of terror, let us end these miserable creatures lives!" I snarled, knowing she had grown fond of humans, "Lets us strike and leave our mark, even in death!" I finished.

Together, we turned to face the incoming armies.

* * *

I was blinded in rage, almost enough to turn back into dragon form, but I held. Together we fought. Thousands of ships were blasting at us, my fighter shot down a good around twenty which made my heart shine with triumph, dodging the beams that struck terror into my heart. But I was always the stronger hatchling, and my sister did not do as well.

I think she got hit by a beam near the start, an engine damaged. She screamed something into the communicator, but I was distracted by the heat of battle. I think it was something like; 'Sister! I'm hit! I am going to go to a planet to heal! I wish you luck, I may never see you again.'

Then I lost connection. It was me vs. the world. Thousands of fighters streamed toward me, before I knew it, my ship lost a wing. And then, it lost two. I fell toward a planet, no longer resisting its pull. I did not have the time to find out which planet it was, but I did see the human ships retreat as if their jobs were done. And I truthfully thought my life would end there.

* * *

It's a funny way how fate chooses its own path. My own fate decided that was not my time to die. I don't know how it happened, just that it did. I awoke with my head spinning. I was dizzy and when I peeled open my eyes the pain came.

It flooded me, everything hurt. Every single part of my body ached terribly. I looked down to see that one leg was in a funny position. I couldn't move one arm, and I knew I had a gash on my head from my dizziness. Slowly, I left my fighter ship, slowly crawling out, inch by inch. Once free from the tight space I let myself change back to my true form.

Shimmering and twisting, the air seemed to cover my transformation, and when the air went back to normal, I was a dragonelle. One of my hind legs was broken and one foreleg was heavily bleeding. I clenched my teeth in pain before attempting to walk, but I couldn't and fell onto the ground, my bottom jaw hitting a rock and I saw stars for a moment.

"…ugh…" I moaned weakly. Slowly I opened my wings. If I couldn't walk, I'd have to fly.

I launched myself into the air rather clumsily. Pumping my wings up and down I only just skimmed to tree branched of this unknown planet. Slowly I got higher in the air; every beat brought me a few feet up. Soon, I was spinning in circles, riding the currents of the sky. Wind brushed my cheek, my tail balancing me right behind. I actually laughed a joyful sound it is to hear a dragon laugh. Like bells twinkling in the evening breeze.

Even the pain was numbed from the cold winds. Freezing mists kept me awake and perky, as the sun of this system warmed the chill. I felt like I might start steaming from the contrasts. I looked below me to see the trees passing like a blur. I had almost forgotten the speeds you can take on when flying. Another smile broke across my face.

In my happiness of finally flying, I didn't think about blood loss. Slowly, I got weaker and weaker until my wings started drooping and I started a slow fall from the sky. All I can remember from that was the feeling of falling, the wings whipping past me. This time they were not friendly but harsh, striking my sides like whip cracks, I remember being able to see below me and watching the land rush to meet me, I spread my wings feebly and caught wind to slow my fall.

Then I hit. Felt the shock. Felt the fear. Felt the pain.

* * *

I lived, but barely. Life was slipping my grasp. I thought I saw something move to the side of my blurred vision. I changed to human form, hoping it wouldn't be as shocking to whatever it was. Then, I blacked out again.

* * *

"Is she alive?"

"She looks like she's in a darn lot of pain."

"Who is she?"

"How'd she get those wounds?"

"Is she from else ware?"

"Is she a smasher?"

Slowly, I opened my eyes. Many different creatures blurred my vision, so many colors, I couldn't make them out. In pain I shut them again.

"She's alive! She opened her eyes! Did you see?"

"Yes. Striking green eyes."

I opened my eyes once again, I could feel that my wounds were bandaged; a cloth was wrapped around my head. Over time, the wings and tail when you first transform disappear and to my relief, mine already had. Something like a huge hand floated over the crowd and moved right over me. To my pure surprise, the hand actually _talked._

"Welcome, stranger. This is the Smash Mansion. My name is Master Hand."

"Wh-what is this place?" I choked; my throat was tight from everyone watching me.

"As I said this is Smash Mansion. These here are the Smashers or Brawlers who participate in tournaments and such. You were harmed under circumstances we do not know of." He answered formally.

I peered at those surrounding me and couldn't hold back a gasp in shock. These were video game characters! _What in the world is wrong with my head now? _She had played video games sense she was a young hatchling, adopted by humans when her family was butchered.

"I-I must b-be d-d-dreaming…" I stuttered.

Now she really thought she was dreaming for the floating hand _chuckled. _A hand _chuckled. _

"This is as real as anything, now I have only just seen you so let me heal your wounds."

I felt my whole body get warm, and then, I felt completely better. Everything felt fresh and new.

"Now, come with me."

I got to my feet and stared at the ones around me as I followed the floating hand into a room at was like an office. She saw strange creatures, two human men with blue hair and one wearing a tiara, and woman in a pink dress holding a white umbrella sipping tea. She faintly remembered her name. Was it _Peach? _And the boys might have been those characters _Marth and Ike. _She saw some sort of green dinosaur that she thought was named Yoshi, and was that hedgehog named Sonic? Her mind was overwhelmed and she decided to keep her eyes on the strange floating hand.

_Strange, strange dream. _The hand moved through the air and turned around when it was behind a desk. The door behind her magically shut.

"Sit down." The hand motioned toward a chair and she accepted it.

"Now, you can trust me don't worry, please tell me some of your past."

"Alright." _Sense this is just a dream, I might as well. _I think somewhere inside me, I knew this wasn't 'just a dream' but I wanted to pretend it was.

"Ok, so I was adopted by two humans from the planet earth when my real parents were…" I paused, not wanting to reveal that I was a dragon, "murdered by a mad man. They became like my real parents in the end. I loved them dearly, along with my brothers and sisters. My sister was the only one I really kept in touch with. We all have strange names. Her name was Siliver," I decided on saying only our child names to keep down suspicions, "my brothers were Koriner, Torkoris, and Rinoris. I am Oolasha. I lived a normal human life until… I can't remember how but I became highly wanted.

I was able to escape and with my sister helping, we stole fighter jets and took to the skies. Of course we had improvised them to be able to fly in space. We were chased. I remember we were ambushed, and that's all I can tell you." I finished. The short summery of my life was far from true, but I hoped the hand would buy it.

"Okay then. Are you sure that's your past?" I paused before answering;

"Yes, sir."

"No need for 'sirs' I am fine with 'Master Hand' or 'Hand'," he informed her, "Sense your life was destroyed on the other planet, us smashers would be more than welcoming for you to stay here. We have plenty of wanted villains here. We can give you a room, although you will have to share with one or two other smashers. Would you like to stay? And if you really want we could even get you into the title of a smasher. We welcome all."

"R-really?" I couldn't believe my luck.

"Sure, we enjoy company." He answered. "Whenever you want to try to become a smasher just come to my office. I will give you your room mates; they will show you around, I am sure."

"Okay." I smiled, knowing that was a nice thing to do for humans.

"Your room mates will be… how about Zelda and Samus? They are nice, I am sure you'll get along with them fine. Here is your card; you use it to get into your room."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" I happily cried, excepting the card. (I was in a good mood, mind you!)

When I stepped outside I was able to survey their ranks without panicking, knowing this would be my new life. I was accepted immediately. Soon I was talking with Zelda like we were long lost friends.

"So, I'll show you around a bit, this place is huge." She smiled warmly. I felt a pang of guilt. She didn't even know what I really was! Maybe I should tell someone here. I let my gaze cast out over the crowd of smashers, they were now back to pretty much normal.

So I followed Zelda. She showed me around everywhere. Then I met Samus, a sweet human who always wears a full suit of armor when in public. I remember that my favorite character to play when I played on those games was usually a small spherical character with bat wings named Meta Knight. He reminded me of a dragon because of his wings. I cast my gaze over the crowd, hopeful for some strange reason I cannot grasp, that he could be there. But he wasn't. I couldn't help being a little disappointed.

I one by one met every person in the mansion, ranging from a 'perfect' princess in pink named Peach to a creature named Bowser. He reminded me of a dragon in some vague way. I could tell a bunch of them were disappointed that I was just an average human, a mortal. I would not reveal my secret yet. I still don't know how they would act. Most of them have probably never even seen a dragon before!

"You still haven't met everyone. Someone is very anti-social. Don't worry though, he is very nice." Zelda smiled and led the way up some steps and into the halls. I watched Zelda the whole time. My mind in a different world. A world fighting with myself about showing my true self. I really was getting tiered, for shape changing saps your energy. I was downright drained.

We paused in front of a door. Zelda knocked three times and waited.

"Come in." A voice answered. It was dark and shrouded with mystery; I know that sounds corny but truthfully, that was how I had felt. Zelda turned the knob and we entered.

"Hey, Meta Knight, this is a possible new smasher. Her name is Oolasha."

"Hello Oolasha, I am Meta Knight, nice to meet you." I looked at him.

He was the character I had always played! His wings were open. I almost snickered because mine were so much bigger and more elegant, but I held my tongue. _This guy could __**easily **__kill me if I am not in dragon form. Must be wary. _He was holding a book in one hand. His orb like eyes were cold and menacing. I almost shivered, but I have the sense to answer him.

"Hello Meta Knight, nice to meet you too." With that, we left. I, myself thought it was a sudden leave, but Zelda seemed fine with it alright. And so I met Meta Knight.

* * *

"I would like to become a smasher, Master Hand." I was trembling with excitement. It was the next day and I had decided to join the matches, I had watched a few like Link vs. Mr. Game and Watch, Link persevered. And then there was Ganondorf vs. Jigglypuff, poor Jiggly was defeated. And then there was Meta Knight vs. Zelda, Meta Knight won and I thought he did with ease.

"Please fill out this sheet, I will look it over and tell you if you qualify." He answered.

I quickly filled out the sheet, my handwriting was sloppy thought because I was not really human, remember. I hopefully handed it to him.

"You qualify." My heart practically leaped to the stars in happiness.

"I am, though, unsure how you will fight. I will need for you to face our weakest smasher, Jigglypuff, and win. No offence to Jigglypuff, might I add." This was it. I had to tell.

"Master Hand, I have to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"Well, you see, I am not really human."

"Is that so? What are you then?"

"I'm… a dragon." (That was when I wanted to slam my head into a wall it sounded so corny.)

"I have never seen a live dragon in my life!" He gasped; you could easily tell he was excited, "Could you show me?"

"I would rather not at this time. But I will when it is needed, I don't want to shock all my new found friends yet."

"Have it your way. I will put you down as a human until you prove it to me, dragons are thought to be extinct you know. All killed off by humans."

"Trust me, I know." I remembered the butchering of my parents with a shudder.

"Your match will be in one hour, get prepared. We will all be watching. Don't worry if you lose, it's just a part of life. You'll get to try again. And the boys will forgive you after awhile." I bared my teeth like a wild animal.

_I do __**not **__plan to loose._

* * *

Everyone was watching. _Everyone._ I was nervous. I have to admit it! I was nervous. It was a one stock battle.

Jigglypuff was at the middle, waiting for me. I walked forward. It was a completely plain battle field. Just a few floating projectiles. I would use everything to my advantage. When I was in the center, I walked forward and shook Jigglypuff's paw. I could easily read from her face that she was expecting an easy win. We back away from each other, leaving good space.

"Well then, Let It Begin!" Master Hand's words cracked out like a whip, Jigglypuff leaped forward and slammed into me. Already my anger was boiling over. The transformation when angered is much different than when calm. Painfully, scales emerged from my skin, my hands grew larger and claws grew from my nails. My neck got longer and larger, my head narrowed and my eyes grew larger, moving to different sides of my head. My teeth grew longer and whiter, they were bared and my snout fixed in a snarl.

My tail grew out until it lashed the stage angrily, the Soulgem on the tip was jagged and sharp, and except some parts were partly softer (Soulgems are on the tip of a dragon's tail. They form as a dragon ages and will grow according to that dragon's soul and experiences.) I fell until I was on four legs. My two massive horns grew sharp and deadly, my wings burst from my sides and grew huge and massive. The audience gasped and cried out in surprise, Master Hand seemed to look on eagerly.

Soon she was a black dragonelle. A young black dragonelle yes, only one thousand years old, but a dragonelle about five times the size she had been, double the size of a large war horse. She gnashed her fangs together and roared and battle cry. Then the true battle commenced.

Jigglypuff leaped forward and slammed into her soft, unprotected belly. She gasped in pain, but quickly recovered herself. She snarled and slashed at Jigglypuff, she was sent flying into one of the floating projectiles. She picked herself up and, like a knife, cut into her belly. With a roar of pain and fury, I leaped forward and pinned her down. I released a huge wave of flames, emptying myself, it burned her severely.

I then grabbed her in my jaws, although a tight fit, and threw her out of the stadium. But she recovered in time and delicately floated back onto the stage, bleeding. That was when the Smash Ball came into the stage. I wasn't sure what to do with it. I had never seen one in my life. I gawked at it stupidly, but when she started trying to destroy it I picked up the idea. I leaped into the sky and beat my wings to propel me higher, I caught the ball in my jaws and clamped my jaws shut, shattering it into a million pieces.

I had never; ever know as much power as I did then. My body was coated with shadows, a pure blanket. My eyes glowed red viciously. I gave a blood curling roar from the depths of hell and leaped into the air with ease. I breathed flames made of pure shadow, captivating Jigglypuff in fear while doing immense damage. Then I wrapped my tail around her, my Soulgem piercing her, and hurtled her out of the arena.

I had won.

***

Hope you liked that chapter! Its the first, there will be more. Read + Review, please!


	2. Fears, Shadows, and Nightmares

Next chapter! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own no one except myself.

***

When I left that arena, I didn't want to waste anymore energy on pretending to be what I'm not. Now let me tell you this, nobody had expected me to be a dragon. _Nobody. _Except for one. That was what set me uneasy. The one who knew from the moment he saw me was not Lucario, but Meta Knight. Lucario sensed a weird aura around me but couldn't find out what it was. Truthfully, I don't know how Meta Knight knew. He just did.

So here I am. A young black dragonelle. I walked outside that arena and everyone was going crazy. Link was spewing nonsense about dragons killing armies each, while Ganondorf was trying to get me to be a Villain. Well listen, I am no 'I'm such a perfect lil darling gal' actually, I am quite the opposite. Right when his started I got my face about one inch from Links face, he gulped. Then I roared. I was not a happy dragonelle, nor a very nice one, mind you.

"JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH FOR HALF A SECOND, ELF HEAD!" (Please note: I am sort of against elves because they murdered my family. Please don't tackle me about that, it's really a touchy matter.)

Then I turned at Ganondorf who had fallen silent and growled. I stalked up the steps to my room to be alone. Everyone just stood there looking like they had been slapped. Even the ever moving Sonic was still for a moment.

"What was that about?" Bowser snapped, breaking the silence.

"I think she is anti-social." Peach piped in.

"Like Mety." Pit snickered.

"Meta Knight would have your head if he heard you call him Mety!" Link warned.

"He's not in here right?" Pit laughed nervously. Silence followed.

"RIGHT?!" He cried out in new fear.

"Right, don't worry he is somewhere in his room." Marth told him quickly.

"Good." Pit stated boldly.

Wolf smiled evilly and started for the stairs.

"No! Please! Nooooooooo!" Pit cried out and flew at him to try and stop him. Wolf made a break for it.

"You bet I will, won't this be precious." Wolf snarled as he escaped. Link turned to face Pit, he had a sad face.

"Buddy, I promise I'll put that book I 'borrowed' on your grave stone." He gently patted his head.

"Wait, it was you who stole my book?!" He fumed.

"Not 'stole', 'borrowed'." He pointed out.

"Stop fighting my clone!" Toon Link jumped in, protecting Link.

"Listen Toony, you're _my_ clone, I am not _your _clone." Link hissed, poking Toon Link in fury.

"Oh, _now _you're askin' for it!" Toon Link howled, lifting his fists like a boxer and turning on Link.

"Enough." A dark voice rose above their heads. Pit started sweating.

* * *

OolashaSylvanas was sitting in her room, looking out her window. I was not in a good mood at all. My eyes, usually a crystal emerald color, were clouded with anger. Anyone who says anything about the old legends in my face has nerve, man. For in those old legends, there were elves. _I hate elves. _I do not like Link the elf and his jokes. I am not sure if Zelda is an elf, but if she is I might accept her for her personality, but only her.

She turned around and stalked out of her room. She trudged down the stairs to the lobby again; she took a deep breath and entered. She had cooled down but now everyone knew she had a darn bad temper. She was surprised to see that the screen that came down when brawls were going was down. She peered at it. Meta Knight and Pit were brawling and Pit was getting pwned. I held back a laugh. Link watched me closely through the whole thing.

Pit came out from the brawl looking rather beat up. Meta Knight was barely touched. I suddenly felt the warm touch of a figure on my cold scales. I looked down to see Sonic tapping one of my black scales. He looked up at me and said;

"Listen, I know you're a dragon, and that makes me want to race you more!" He smiled, and then ran in place. His feet were like a blur. But I knew a dragon's speed in the air could beat any mortal's running speed. I smirked and looked down at him, holding pride in my voice as I boasted;

"Of course I'll race you. I warn you I've never lost a race in my life and am not about to start now!" Don't tell me I was stupid, ok? I already know that.

And so Sonic challenged me to a race down. I guess it was a kind of brawl 'cause we went into the brawl arena and it made a racing stadium, nice and spacey in the air. I purred in satisfaction before looking at my opponent. _A hedgehog vs. a dragon in a race. This is going to be priceless. _We took our places. He got ready, flexing. I opened my wings and prepared for takeoff. _Poor little Sonic is going to be heartbroken. _

"Get ready." Master Hand directed.

"Get set." He continued.

"GO!" Yet again the command cracked like a whip. I've got to get used to that. I opened my wings and launched into the sky feeling the taste of air and wind cutting at my scales and knowing victory is just around the corner…

"Good job all, good race. You did well, Oolasha." Master Hand congratulated. Did I really win THAT fast? I didn't know I was that good…

"You got pretty far, a good ninth of the track!" Sonic smiled evilly. See, now I know how stupid I was. No one can beat Sonic in speed. Its 'impossible' as my old humans used to say. I, myself, don't think anything is impossible. Even eating the moon. In fact, I think it happens a lot. Err… don't ask.

* * *

"Ha! You were sure surprised by our little friend eh, Lasha?" Link grinned, elbowing me. I growled.

"Buzz off, pointy ears." I hissed angrily.

"What's with you?" He blinked.

"What's with me? Oh, I'll show you what's with me, elfy. I challenge you to a duel." I snarled.

"You mean a brawl?" he blinked again.

"Whatever!" I growled.

"Sure! If that means you'll be nicer to us elves, then of course!" Link returned, grasping the opportunity.

"LINK! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BRAWL!" I roared. Master Hand caught the message.

* * *

I sharpened my claws, enjoying the screech of the impact on stones. I would show Link not to mess with me. I am not a 'oh I'm so perfect and pretty pwincess like!' no, I am a killer. I kill for fun and for pride. I won't let Link get away with this.

"Please enter the battle field." Master Hand thundered.

Slowly, in a swaying gait, I entered the arena. This time the field was the Pokémon Stadium. I surveyed it carefully, measuring every dent and crevice to my advantage. I looked up to see Link with a finely sharpened sword and a metal shield at the ready. I felt my flame pulse inside me as I saw the shield had a picture of a knight killing a dragon. I looked up at his face, directly in his eyes, and snarled viciously.

"I see your little taunt, cone head." I snarled, baring my fangs and hissing. My Reniff (A scaled fan on the bottom jaw that protects the neck of a dragon, when threatened they can open them to make their heads appear larger and even rattle them against the neck scales for a loud ruckus.) dropped and rattled angrily.

He drew his master sword and held it in front of him in defensive stance.

"And so, let us begin!" Master Hand boomed. This time it was not a whip crack, we both circled each other slowly. My size was used to my advantage in making myself appear larger.

"Make your move, pointy." I hissed, eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Ladies first." He answered boldly. Never wavering or flinching.

"Very well then."

My wings flashed out, covering a huge chunk of the stage. A smile tugged at my lips as I saw him flinch. I plummeted my wings down and then brought them back up; wind whirled and lashed out creating a small whirlwind. I hugged down and continued to pump my wings up and down, intensifying it. I heard a loud complaining from the assembled crowd, maybe they thought it against the rules or maybe they just were complaining about not being able to see. _Typical of mortals._

I noticed to my satisfaction that Link had been caught off guard and was struggling to keep a footing; the increasing force was not helping him to stand.

"Not so bold now, are we?" I snarled evilly. I watched him struggle, feeding my anger and hate. It was how I gained power.

With one mighty beat, I lifted into the air and turned the movement into a leap at my enemy, battling the storm of my own creation at the same time. Quickly, I plucked him from the ground and flew into the air, spiraling higher. While doing so I dug my claws into his flesh and heard a satisfying cry. Then I felt a sharp pain in my claws holding him. I looked down to see he had sliced a deep wound in one paw. Howling in rage, I let him fall.

To my disappointment, he caught himself and balanced on a floating plat form. Covering the sun itself with my massive wings I turned to the approach of fear. Filling the sky above him, I towered. He watched, I felt his fear growing. His guard was falling. For good affect, I roared. It thundered around the whole stadium, every single one of the audience gasped. Link started trembling. I was about to swipe down and take him to the stars again when a drop of my blood from the slice wound on my paw fell to the ground.

He saw it and confidence burned inside him. He gripped his sword and gave a worthy battle cry, leaping into the sky and driving his sword deep into one of my wings. I gave a hellish shriek of pain, and then I fell from the sky. He drove it deeper, falling on top of me to the ground below. I continued to howl even when I hit the ground, hissing and clenching my teeth. He smiled. But then my tail lashed at him, catching one of his legs and hurtling him away from me.

Suddenly, right as I was gaining ground again, the stadium started to tremble. _I'm not that big, am I?! _The ground was covered in a thick layer of dust and dirt. I almost collapsed again when the ground was suddenly snow! I sank down into it, it was _cold. _I yelped in surprise, the cold numbed my wing and bit at it like venom. Link saw the advantage and burst forward, sword held ready and forward to pierce my unarmored belly.

I turned my head toward him, flicked open my reniff and let flames leap from my jaws. Like wild fire it melted the snow and curled its fingers around the green warrior, he screamed in pain. I slowly moved toward him, keeping a steady stream of flames aimed at him. He back up, step at a time, moving away from the deadly flames that seared like lava until… he fell over the side. He didn't realize it until too late. I smiled, but the battle wasn't over yet. It was two stocks.

I whipped my head around to face the center of the arena. I felt to my relief that the stage was turning back to normal. I got ready, taking a few seconds to nurse my wounds before I saw Link return on a floating disk, all his wounds were healed. I was at a disadvantage, but I still had a life left. He leaped down, shield ready in case of another blast of flames. My claws dug into the green pebbles that lined the floor of the battle field. I hissed in warning, feeling that my flames were almost used up.

"Ready for more, OolashaSylvanas?" he smiled warmly. _Maybe he isn't that bad after all… NO! He is an elf! He is a traitor to my kind! Don't let him trick you…_

Suddenly I saw a flash of multicolor, a smash ball! I leaped into the air to chase it, but the deep wound on my wing kept me from getting airborne. I dragon dashed toward it, jaws wide in order to catch it…

But Link, powerful and speedy, ran forward and sliced it in two. He turned toward me, glowing the colors of the rainbow, his eyes a pure white. I took a step back, fear pumping through my body. He leaped forward and suddenly, I couldn't move. I was trapped in a cage of light, blinding my eyes and cutting into my scales. I gave a cry of pain before his sword jabbed into me, slice after slice cut into my scales like a knife through melted butter.

He then brought back the master sword before plunging it deep into my soul, tearing and piercing. In a mighty heave he shot me away, and before I knew it I was falling… falling… I was caught and healed by something. Then I was brought back up into the battle. I had no lives left. This was it. Both of us at full health, in prime condition. I was boiling over with anger and rage, pulsing through my body. I felt with a surge of happiness that my flame was refilled.

_"Come then, young mortal, come and face your worst Nightmare."_ I growled, channeling my fury into words, captivating the young warrior. I opened my healed wings fully, my reniff out and fluttering. I stepped forward slowly, my jaws cracked open to reveal lines of pearly white teeth. Every time my claws hit the stage a sharp click was heard. I let the channel to my flames open, allowing smoke to curl from my jaws. My eyes turned from the normal emerald green to a hypnotizing blood red.

_"Let the shadows thrive in your soul, let your fears consume you whole." _I chanted. His face was growing paler as I advanced; to increase his fear I let flames leap from my jaws, making my eyes reflect the fire.

_"Let your fears free from your heart, let the shadows come forth, let your nightmares become true!" _I finished in a roar. I peered into his eyes, I saw his fears, I saw his pure fears. I reflected what I saw in my eyes, he continued to be captivated by my eyes and saw his darkest fears. A huge spider snapped its pincers threateningly. He gave a blood curling scream, and continued to look, not able to move away.

Feeling his fear, I got stronger. My eyes grew redder, my scales grew blacker, my wings grew deadly knife like daggers at every finger's end. My horned grew longer. My claws extended. I fed off his fear, and then I shot forward, he screamed again as I clasped my long talons around him, piercing into him. I felt his blood trickle down; I moved my head closer, my eyes getting closer to his face. He saw the spider and tried to turn and run, but I would not let him.

Suddenly, the master sword glowed. I recoiled in shock, staring at it. It banished his fear and he got up again, tearing his eyes from mine. I hissed in displeasure, but I had already fed from his fears enough to get much stronger. He leaped forward and suddenly it was a clash of claw vs. sword. I pushed forward and he took a step back. I brought my head around and closed my jaws around him. He flung his sword up and cut into my neck. I roared and moved back, dropping him. He was cut all over and winced in pain.

I hissed and slashed at him. He jumped out of the way in time, but I swept my tail over the ground and he didn't dodge it in time. He tripped and fell, I grabbed him in my jaws once again, and then hurtled him away from the stadium. Suddenly, I was healed. Link was before me healed as well. I had that thrilling feeling of a win.

"Congratulations, OolashaSylvanas, you have defeated Link in a two stock match." Master Hand congratulated me.

"Good match." I calmly eyed him with my now green eyes. My form was back to normal. He flinched when I said that.

"Y-you don't hate me any longer?" He cocked his head.

"No, I realize that not all elves are like the ones back home."

"What happened that made you hate elves so?"

"T-they murdered my parents." I snarled, feeling the bitter hate pulse through me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know." He apologized.

Then I left the stadium.

* * *

"Whoa, Oolasha, you're scary!" Marth smiled.

"Great match, both of you." Ike congratulated us.

"Thanks." I answered and then left up the stairs. Slowly I moved, not liking so many people around me. I entered my room and saw Samus sitting on her bed.

"Hi there, Lasha, I watched your match. I didn't know you're strength is fear, that's awesome!" She smiled. I felt my scales ripple.

"Yes, I am. That's part the reason I was hated in my old planet. That's part the reason I was locked under the earth for, oh I don't know… a few hundred years of my life." I felt my bitter side kick in.

"Oh, I didn't know." She apologized.

"Nor does anyone." I snapped involuntarily.

"Wait a minute, just how old ARE YOU?!" She suddenly snapped around to face me.

"Um, around a thousand years, I know… I'm very young." I admitted.

"YOUNG?!"

"Yes young. Dragons can live around five thousand years if they are very healthy. My father was killed in his three thousands." I sighed, indicating that he didn't die a natural cause.

"So you mean he was murdered?"

"Butchered more like. My parents were butchered by elves." I held back tears.

"You know, someone else in this mansion is even older than _you._" She quickly changed the subject. I felt my eyes widen in surprise.

"Who?"

"Meta Knight, they say he is thousands of years old." She answered surely. She wasn't lying. _So he is not a mortal, like me. That's interesting. I should pay him a visit._

"I didn't know that. Very interesting." I answered innocently, "So, where is Meta Knight's room? I would like to visit him and ask him about some things he has seen in his life."

"Two doors down to the left."

"Thank you, my friend." With that I slipped away down the hall.

I stopped at the second door. I looked at it. Somehow it looked slightly forbidding. I noted that this was also Marth and Ike's room so it couldn't be that bad; anyway I had seen it before, hadn't I? Although I hadn't really looked around, a dragonelle is scared of nothing! Anyways, I am the one who feeds from fear!

I was just about to knock when I heard a dark voice from inside.

"Come in."

I was shocked, but I entered anyways. I advanced on him. His back was toward me and his wings were folded up, as if ready to open if needed.

"What are you here for." He spoke the question like a statement. His voice was cold and menacing.

"I heard you are not a mortal being, like myself. I would truly be fascinated to know some more of you past." I did not lie. I wanted to know.

"Fine." The answer was like stone. Then he turned around to face me. His cold eyes fell upon me and I almost flinched. They were a deep green, not the golden yellow I had remembered. It almost reminded me of my own eyes. I didn't like it.

"I will not tell anyone my full past. I will only tell you that my home planet was attacked by demons, I decided to join the GSA ranks to fight them off of not only my own planet but others as well. Nightmare, the one creating and sending demons, was able to slay all my allies and my companions. I was the only one of them all to survive. Wounded, I traveled through space in my ship; The Halberd. I landed on the planet Pop Star where a foolish king was ordering demons from Holy Nightmare Co.

I knew that a star warrior would be attracted like a magnet to a planet with demons on it, and I was right. Kirby, a baby star warrior, came. I secretly trained him, without him actually knowing. Together, we defeated Nightmare once and for all. Then I came here. The end." I could tell easily he was hiding absurd amounts.

"Thank you. I would ask for more, but I can tell you would rather not." I snorted. I was unsatisfied with this story. _How did he become a non-mortal? What's his secret?_

"If you do not like my answer, than it will be awhile before you'll be satisfied." His voice was set and cold. I would not get anything else. His eyes turned a golden yellow and then he turned away from my hopeful gaze. I then left.

* * *

I realized I was _starving. _It was already lunch time and I hadn't eaten! Quickly, I got into a dash down the stairs and saw no one was in the lobby. I remembered Zelda showing me around. I soon found my way into the breakfast and lunch area. Everyone was devouring different things. I followed my nose to a place that had lots of food out and plates, even drinks. I thought about it.

I glanced down at my paws uncertainly. They might be able to…

I grabbed a plate clumsily and barely managed to lazily fill my plate with meat. I dodged the bread and cheese and disgusting plants. I had no idea how to work the water jug so I just walked over to a table that was empty and placed my full plate down. Unsure how to sit in a chair, I just sat on my hind legs with my tail curled around me. Ignoring manners, I devoured everything on my plate in a heartbeat.

Even though I had eaten a large amount of meat, I was _far _from satisfied. I sighed and left my plate, going outside the mansion and away from the chatting mortals. Once outside, I opened my wings and lifted into the air. I did not go high for drifting pleasures but stayed low, hunting over a field of wheat. Before I knew it, I was flying over a family of startled deer.

Like a hawk, I dove on them, hind legs crushing two of their bodies on impact. I swung my head and crushed another in my jaws; it was a fawn for I could easily swallow it whole. The other two under my claws were easily devoured in two bites. Bones and all. I lifted my head to see the rest of the family, three fawns and a full grown deer, bounding off into the wheat. I was still hungry. Opening my wings, I launched into the sky and quickly spotted them. The fawns were trembling in fear. _Fear. _I felt it course through my veins. I _love _fear.

I grabbed two of the fawns and crushed them in my grasp, picking them from my claws one at a time I ate them. Then I turned toward the full grown deer that was running into the forest, almost into the safety. I shot like a jet and caught it in my jaws just before it escaped. I slammed my jaws together and heard the _crunch _with satisfaction. I had room for one more.

I turned toward the last fawn. It was shivering in pure fear. I flew over it. The fear made me feel _stronger. _I savored it, basking in it. Then I swooped down and clutched it in my forelegs carefully, lifting it from the ground but yet not harming it. Then, almost to the mansion, I ate my last minute snack. I felt full. I entered the mansion to see a brawl going on, on the screen that comes down when a battles going on. I peered over the crowd watching, my long neck used to my advantage.

It was Meta Knight vs. Kirby. Precious. I smiled and watched. Meta Knight was _creaming _Kirby. It was almost _funny. _Kirby didn't have a moment to inhale; Meta Knight was always there, cutting into him. When Kirby was able to get away and he took a deep breath, Meta Knight disappeared and reappeared behind him to continue his assault. A smash ball floated into the field. Meta Knight gave a particularly vicious blow on Kirby's what might be called 'top of head' and dazed him for a moment as he sliced the ball in half.

He then flew down to Kirby and in the last five seconds of the timed battle he released a devastating final smash, blasting Kirby off the screen.

I suddenly needed to challenge Meta Knight. _What would __**his **__greatest fear be??_

***

Well that's chapter 2! Hope you liked! Read + Review please!


	3. Betrayed

Omg this was so hard to write! I hope you like it.

***

I started not understanding myself. _Why was I so focused on Meta Knight and not the others? I'm sure someone else is immortal… it's just… Damn! Am I starting too actually __**like **__a little puffball?! NO! I don't like anyone! I am alone, I hate. I do not like. All I do is hate. That's my destiny. Always has been, always will be. I have no friends. I might say 'hi' to someone but I don't have any friends! Especially not a small little masked knight who scares the heck out of everyone here. Except me._

I turned my cold, hard gaze toward Sonic. He was fidgeting where he stood, hopping from one foot to the other. _That brat managed to make a fool out of me once, not let me make a fool out of him! _I advanced on him. My head towered over him.

"Sonic." I hissed. He turned his head up to me and looked at me with calm eyes; I knew it betrayed his true emotions. He was to run, to sprint, to move. He is bored right now.

"Yes?" He answered.

"I would like to challenge you to a brawl. You pick a stadium, a time, and the rest. I just want a rematch, this time in what I can do."

"Sure!" He grinned, he could choose _everything._

* * *

The brawl was set. The time was met. It was as soon as possible. He chose the ice climber's place. (I forget the name; it is the one with the iceberg and stuff…) I had never seen it, and didn't know how bad it would be for a dragon whose main weapon was fire and slowly commanding fear. This stage was meant for _speed. _

We were about to enter the stage. I stood and peered into the battle field. It was small. I growled in disgust. Then I knew it was time to enter. I was teleported onto the stage in half a second. I stood facing Sonic. We looked at each other instead of a hand shake.

"You may begin!" Master Hand called out. It was a whip crack. This time though, I was prepared. I leaped at the blue hedgehog. He stared calmly at me and at last second, side stepped. I crashed onto the ground and tried to regain a footing, but I couldn't. The stage was ice! I slid and crashed into a wall of snow. I scrambled for a footing, just as the stage jolted forward and started speeding down a huge cliff.

I was thrown forward and hit my soft nose on the ice once again, just to be met with Sonic who was like a blue blur, kicking my snout. I saw stars for a moment before gaining a footing and roaring with displeasure. I flashed my tail out and attempted to grab him, but he was gone in a heartbeat, and then returned with another strike except this time on my scaled side. I felt no pain; the attack was useless against my armored bulk. He momentarily back away, but then smiled and backed away, taunting me.

I hissed and walked toward him, digging my claws into the ice to keep from slipping again. He just kept on backing up just as he was in reach of my lusting jaws. I fixed my gaze on him and him only, staring into his eyes as I advanced. He noticed what I was planning and tried to tear away, but he couldn't. I held him fast. My eyes turned from the emerald green into a blood red glow. I opened my wings to the fullest and cracked open my jaws, displaying my pearl white fangs.

_"Come, come and look deep into the eyes of the abyss, come, young mortal, come and face your worst Nightmare!" _I chanted in a mesmerizing growl, I continued to advance, ignoring the immense speed of the berg.

_"Let the terrors of the past come forth; let the world around you twist into destruction." _I continued, he was finally, for the first time I have ever seen, completely frozen fast, unmoving.

_"Let the hate free, let the pain consume, let the destruction reign, let your nightmares become true!"_ I roared, I peered into his frightened eyes, I saw something I had not expected. Had no idea what so ever what it was, it almost looked like Sonic himself. But, this was metal; it was like a metal Sonic. I reflected the image in my own eyes. I fed deeply on his fear, my wings became twisted in shadow energy, my claws harshly grew longer and they dug deep into the ice. My whole body shook with twisted terror, my form got stronger. He was paralyzed.

I laughed a heartless and evil laugh and advanced on him. Slavering fangs gleamed cruelly in the sun light, I towered over him. He suddenly tore his eyes away from my own and gasped;

"I… have… defeated… him… NO! He… has… not… returned… I remember… I remember his last words… I remember…" He choked on his own voice before turning in anger. I was happy with this for I like it when my enemies are angry. But his anger was not blind rage. He knew what he was doing.

I continued to advance on him and he continued to back up. My twisted form was heavy on the ice, and I vaguely heard a crisp crackling from beneath me, but my eyes were on my prey and only on my prey. I sudden jerk and the stage crashed into a calm lake of water. I almost slipped, but gripped the ice in my long claws and continued forward. A _snap _rang out from beneath me. I glanced down and then, when I looked up again, Sonic was gone.

Then I was falling. I fell on the piece of ice that I had been standing so surely on before. My claws scrambled for a foot hold, but there was none. I was suspended in air for a half second, even faster than I could open my wings, and then I crashed into the icy water. I plummeted deep, my weight bringing me down. I opened my eyes and gasped at the cold touched me. I felt frost form on my scales. I chattered my teeth and struggled to rise to the surface. I broke the surface and gasped, gulping in warm air before falling back under.

I had seen Sonic standing triumphantly on the iceberg. I hissed in displeasure and almost gulped a jaw full of lake water. My shadow form left me, and I was back to normal. Suddenly, I saw a huge flash of bright scales and then, everything went black.

* * *

"Good fight." Sonic smiled. I had not noticed it was a one stock battle.

"W-what happened?" I stuttered, confused by the battle having ended.

"You got swallowed by a fish."

"WHAT?!" I gasped. Then I quickly went back to my normal position and nodded at him.

"Good fight, Sonic."

We then left. I had failed. My first time ever losing a battle, and I had done so to a hedgehog. I felt embarrassed to a new level of capability. I left the stage and was met with Marth, who quickly congratulated me for having done well in the fight;

"Good job on the fight, I thought you had him!"

"Thanks." I was not smiling, but he had a wide grin from ear to ear. "What are you smiling about?" I snapped.

"Heh, I just find it funny that the fishy got you." I growled at his response and he backed up a bit. _Maybe the villains are better. _I glanced at the group of villains who were currently playing some kind of card game. I listened for a second.

"Go fish." Ganondorf said calmly.

"Damn." Bowser growled and drew another card.

_Or maybe not. _

* * *

I saw Jigglypuff talking to Zelda about something, and spotted Ike talking with Marth and… Meta Knight. _He has finally decided to leave his room, I guess. _

I slowly left to find lunch.

I returned with a full stomach. I pushed the failed battle to the farthest reaches of my mind and entered the mansion. Everyone was acting normal. Suddenly, there was a crash. I snapped my head around to see what looked like the Master Hand, on a rampage.

"WHERE IS MY PUDDDIIINNGGGGGGGG?!?!?!? WHEEEERRRRRRRREEEEEEEEE ISSSSSSSSSSSS MMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYY FUUUUUUDDDDDDGGGGGGGEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????????????" It screamed, scrambling around and destroying everything in its endless search. It capsized the table the villains were playing at, and the cards scattered. The Master Hand continued rampaging and ranting about pudding and fudge.

"It's Crazy Hand! RUN!" Sonic roared and everyone scattered. I cocked my head but followed, understanding that this was not a good sign. _Has the Master Hand gone crazy? _Zelda noted my confused look. All three of us; Zelda, Samus, and me, were locked in our room.

"Crazy Hand is Master Hand's younger brother. They are like total opposites. Master Hand is the hand of creation; Crazy Hand is the hand of destruction." Zelda explained. I nodded, understanding. Just then there was a crash in the hallway.

"WHERE IS MY FUUUDDDDGGGEEEE?!?!?!?! WHHHEEEERRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE ISSSSSSSSS MYYYYYYY PUUUUDDDDIINNGGGG, BROTHER?!?!?!?!!?!??!"

"Uh oh, something's gone wrong." Samus commented. We peeked open the door to see Master Hand, in a state of pure shock, pinned to the wall by his brother.

"Fudge? Pudding? That would be in the fridge." He answered after a second.

"FRIDGE?! FRIDGE?!?!?!?! YOU WILL DIE FOR TAKING MY FUDGE AND PUDDING, FFFRRRIIIIIDDDDGGGEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The crazed hand roared before releasing the Master Hand and speeding down the hall. Master Hand floated back into the air, dazed. Then he recovered and sped after the Crazy Hand.

"Brother! The fridge is not a person!"

Then they disappeared.

* * *

The lobby was in a state of destruction. Chairs and tables were overturned, cards were everywhere, cabinets and boxes were randomly lying around, and Wario was on the ground, his pockets torn open and garlic all over the place.

"Uh, garlic?" I questioned, confused.

"Wario likes garlic. A lot." Snake explained.

"Is Wario ok?" Mario asked in a tone that meant he really hoped he wasn't.

"Who cares?" Ganondorf snorted.

"Says Ganan'dork'" Zelda giggled.

"BE QUIET!" He roared, unsheathing his giant sword and pointing it at her throat.

"Don't you _dare _touch her, Ganondorf!" Link growled angrily, drawing his own master sword and holding it out in front of him in defense.

A hand floated through the door to the lobby holding the fridge from the kitchen, the fridge was tied up like a hostage, even with a piece of tape over the front. It was chanting to itself. Upon hearing the words, I knew which hand it was.

"Fudge, fudge, fudge, fudge, fudge, fudge, PUDDING, fudge, fudge, fudge, fudge, fudge, fudge, PUDDING, fudge, fudge-" it then noticed the brawlers and dropped the fridge on the ground. It turned to face them.

"It's the Crazy Hand!" Captain Olimar cried out in vain, "SAVE THE PIKMINZ!"

"Forget about the Pikmins! Save the boxes!" Snake countered.

"BOXES?! WE'RE TALKING ABOUT PIKMINS HERE!" Olimar yelled, fuming.

"Boxes."

"Pikmin!"

"Boxes."

"Pikmin!"

"Boxes."

"PIKMIN!"

"BOXES."

"FALCON PAWWWWNCH!!" roared Captain Falcon.

Crazy Hand seemed to glare at them. He slowly opened the door of the fridge and took out fudge and pudding. There was a gasp from the assembled Brawlers as Crazy Hand triumphantly was about to eat the prized snacks.

Just then, King Dedede let out a gasp and pointed at Kirby. Kirby was positioned to inhale, and was aiming at the fudge and pudding.

"Kirby! No!" Meta Knight cried out desperately, but it was too late. With a sudden burst of wind, the whole Lobby became a tornado. The prized fudge and pudding disappeared into the living vacuum. The tornado ended. Crazy Hand blanked.

Slowly, as if hiding terrible fury, the Crazy Hand turned and faced Kirby who yawned and rubbed his belly with one of his stubby arms.

"MYYYYYYYYYYYY FUUUDDDGGGEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! MYYYYYYYYYYYY PPUUUDDDDDIIINNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU. SHALL. PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He roared in anger and then charged Kirby, just then a dart flew through the room and struck Crazy Hand. Crazy Hand hesitated before collapsing onto the ground, asleep.

They all turned their heads to see Master Hand holding a tranquilizer.

* * *

"So, Crazy Hand is Master Hand's little brother?" I finalized.

"Yup, very-a crazy." Mario confirmed.

"Like me and-a Mario!" Luigi cried out happily.

"And-a who is-a the crazy-a one?" Mario raised an eye brow.

"You!" Luigi squealed.

"Just shut it, will you?" I snapped. I then turned back to the sleeping hand. Master Hand regarded their presence and then dragged Crazy Hand away. _I wonder which hand is stronger? What would their fears be? _A sudden thought broke back into her thoughts. _Who was that metal Sonic guy? I'll have to ask him sometime._

I remembered what he had said; _'I remember his last words' did he face the thing? And then Link is afraid of spiders? Golly. I would never have guessed. What is Bowser's worst fear? Or Lucario? Or Meta Knight? They all seem so fearless, but everyone has something._ _And then what about… _I continued in my mind, bringing up possible fears of the fearless. I could find them all in time, but I still had other questions buzzing in my mind, questions that reach out beyond the Smash Mansion.

Beyond the sky, beyond the clouds, beyond the planet, beyond the solar system, beyond the galaxy, beyond even the universe. _Where are my brothers? Does my sister still live? _I swore to myself then and there that I will secretly hunt for them, until I at least found one. And then, I would protect my younger sibling with my life. To this, I made a vow. All who would harm them would die a slow and painful death, no matter who and what. This, as clever and right as it may seem to all who would see it was actually the worst mistake I would ever make.

* * *

That night, it happened. I heard something outside and I was startled, waking from the night sleep. I peered at my roommates who still slept soundly. The noise came from outside. Carefully, so as not to wake anyone, I picked my way across the floor and exited from the balcony. I peered out into the night; a white mist of fog hid my world from view. I heard it again. It was like a scratch, or a whimper. I opened my vast wings and dropped from the sky, watching the dense foliage around the mansion. A flash of red.

I flew closer to that area and saw it. At first I didn't know who or what it was. I looked closer and then, all my breath was snapped out of me. A creature was lying in a pool of its own blood, clearly wounded. It was barely breathing. But that was not what caught my attention. Red scales. Horns. Claws. A tail. Eyes. Wings. Reniff. Soulgem. It was a _dragon. _But as I peered closer, I knew it wasn't just _any _dragon. I knew that snout. His eyes weakly trailed onto me. I weakly whispered in pain and sorrow, grief and sadness. Also, fear.

"B-b-brother?!"

* * *

"Will he be alright?" I persisted for the twentieth time. I paced back and forth.

"Yes, he will be fine." Master Hand answered, as he had done twenty times before.

"But, did you see those _wounds?_" I cried out.

"Why are you so desperate about this dragon?" (I hadn't told them yet!) He wondered.

"SHE LIKES HIMMM!!!!!!! SHHEEEE LLLLIIIIIKKKKEEEESSSSS HHHHHHHIIIIIIMMMMMMM!!!!" The Crazy Hand delightedly cried out.

"No, I don't have a crush on him or anything like that!" I snapped.

"Than what?" Crazy Hand paused.

"Well he… he… ok fine I don't see the meaning to hiding it. He is named Torkoris. He is my brother." I admitted.

"Really? Oh I am sorry. He will be fine, really." Master Hand apologized.

"OOOOLLAASSSSHHHAAA HHHHAAASSSS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BBBBRRROOOOTTTTHHHHEERRRRR??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The Crazy Hand screeched.

"Yes, she does." All heads (or hands) snapped around. I saw my brother for the first time in a thousand years. He stood tall and proud, four horns on his head. I remember Father had six horns on his crest when he was killed by Darknesiva. He was growing up. Something was different about him though. Something I couldn't grasp. For one, he was not his energetic self, and for two he was like a different dragon than the one I knew.

Then I realized the real difference. His eyes weren't their usual golden glow, but red. A deep, blood red.

"B-brother? Are you ok?" I asked, his eyes were cold and evil. They were not the eyes of my beloved brother. His body was the same, his voice was my brother's but this creature was not my brother.

"Of course I am fine. Why wouldn't I?" But his voice had an edge, like it was secretly aiming to plunge it's claws into my unarmored belly.

"Y-you aren't my b-brother!" I blurted out. I was scared, for one of the very first times in my life, I was _scared. _I demonic dragonelle who feeds from the fears of others and allows the shadows of life to consume the heart, _was scared. _

"I thought you were stupider than that. What a fool I was. I should have known you would find it out. I must say you did it faster than expected." The creature in my brother's body hissed. Master and Crazy hands were looking dumbfounded.

"W-where is my brother? W-what have you d-done to him?!" I roared.

"I am your brother, I just have changed. I have just become… **stronger**…" suddenly, it wasn't my brother anymore. It was a demon. It walked toward her. Its eyes glowed a fiercer red. Suddenly, it leaped at me. My own brother attacked me. I could not fight this; I cannot fight my own brother! Was my end to be now? Was fate now taking back what it had given me? Was the sparing of my life before just to let me die by my own brother's claws? Right then that was what I thought. What would you do if your brother suddenly turned around and attempted to pierce your heart?

What I thought was that I was going to die. That was it. After all of this I was to die now. Here. Then. My life was over.

But, it was not. Yet again fate decided that was not my time to die. Once more a strange event happened that would mark my life for years to come. Once more I would live on. My savior was not Master Hand or Crazy Hand, who stood frozen like statues as this whole thing went by. It was not Dr. Mario who stood in the doorway, stricken like the god of darkness; Darknesiva himself was before them. It was someone totally different.

It was Meta Knight.

Like a dark, black blur he was suddenly in front of me, Galaxia held in front, he countered my brother's attack. Sword against claw, tooth against blade, armor against scale, dragon against knight. It was like one of those fairy tales when a dragon would kidnap a princess and a knight in shining armor would come and save her. Except this time, I was the princess in danger, Meta Knight was the knight in shining armor, and my own brother was the demon dragon.

My own brother struck with a strength that was not his own. My own brother struck Meta Knight with claws like titanium. My own brother was going to murder my savior. But Meta Knight was not about to die. He suddenly struck with power unimaginable, by brother was flung against the wall of the room, leaving a perfect imprint. He roared a scream from hell and came in for more, but Meta Knight was there. Every time he turned, Meta Knight was there. Galaxia sank deep into his unarmored stomach, and then sliced him open. But even dying, my brother was not about to give up.

Roaring in pain and anger, my own brother flew into the air in this small space and grabbed Meta Knight in his claws. He roared and sank his teeth into Meta Knight himself. But Meta Knight's mask did its job well, and he was barely harmed. Meta Knight drove his sword into my brother's neck, my brother screaming in hate, crashed into a wall. But his tainted form was not yet ready to fall, even with its stomach opened up and his neck bleeding heavily.

I watched in horror as my own brother was cut up, blood poured from his wounds and I had to watch it. Tainted to a demon, but my own brother all the same. Just yesterday I made a vow to myself to protect my brother to the end. To kill any who harm him. Right now, the one who was harming him was my savior. I could not find what to do. My brother was fighting, claws flying like mad, his wings tearing up and down. With a sickly crack, his wing bones snapped as Meta Knight was able to throw him into a wall.

His pure red eyes turned golden for half a second, and he gasped through a mouthful of blood, he coughed his last words he would ever say.

"Oolasha…Sylvanas… sister… you have grown so… I… I am… sorry… I have… failed… you… and… I really… do… love… you… sister…" And then, he closed his eyes. Thus, on this painful and bloody night, my beloved brother lost his life.

***

Omg… soo… sad for me! (At the beginning when I said 'like' I MEANT AS A FRIEND!! NOTHING MORE!) I hope you liked the chapter. Read + Review please.

Crazy Hand Translations if you can't read it:

Where is my pudding?! Where is my fudge?!

Where is my fudge?! Where is my pudding, brother?!

Fridge?! Fridge?! You will die for taking my fudge and pudding, fridge!

My fudge! Nooooo! My pudding! Nooooo! You. Shall. Pay!

She liked him! She likes him!

Oolasha has a brother?!

-

Read + Review, please!


	4. When in Doubt, Fly

BAAACCCKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!! (same disclaimer)

I stood there, so fast had it happened. My brother, Torkoris, lay dead, in a pool of his own blood. Meta Knight stood panting, his wings drooped at his sides. The master hand flew into action, but I didn't want to watch any longer. I left the room, ran, practically flew, back to my room. I slammed the door shut and sank to the ground. I felt something fill my eyes and even closing my water-lids wouldn't make it go away. My tongue flicked out, curious for the taste.

Salt.

I let them come, rolling down my scaly cheeks, I sobbed, cried until I had no more tears to cry with. I had never cried in my life. Nor had I broken a promise. My whole body shook, my wings wouldn't fold, and my head dropped to the ground.

_There is no point to continue this life. My family is dead. The smell of my brother's blood is in my nostrils. What is left for me to hold onto? For me to stay? Why not let it all slip away…_

Once more, I don't know why, but fate spared me and I escaped the clutches of Darknesiva's deadly burrow. Although, my rage was great. Sometimes I still wish fate would just let me leave, let me exit this world full of horror and death. Let me move on. But, I guess I was in for more pain before I would be allowed to leave for Darknesiva.

First came sadness.

I stayed in my room, brooding, sobbing, crying until I felt blood rush to my head, and light was my body. Every scale on my form shook, every claw trembled. My glowing emerald eyes dulled, and my fanlike ears drooped. My frill wouldn't rise, and my mind wouldn't function. When Zelda came into the room, she fled at the sight of a river of tears. I stayed in my room for ages, I think I frightened my roommates for I found myself alone that night.

When I awoke, the food I ate was tasteless; the water I drank was dry. Meat felt like stone, water like sand. I didn't eat. I wouldn't. Not even metal tempted my appetite. I know a few worried for me, but I didn't care. So great was my sadness, so sad was my life, so living, so sad, so terrible. I utterly ignored Meta Knight, although he had saved my life. Sonic's playful attempts at challenges were met with a nasty snap of my teeth.

No brawls were arranged for me. I think even Master Hand himself was wary of my tortured soul. Crazy Hand did no mischief, I think even he understood now was not the time. I grew thin, my ribs clearly outlined, and my scales crooked and dirty.

Then came confusion.

I think I started to become crazy. All I know was that I didn't know why I had been picked for this terrible fate. I didn't know who my foe was, and who my friend was. I found myself roaring at a tree. I think I might have tried to kill a rock. Once I found myself with a bloody head, and large dents in the walls of my dorm. I think I tried to kill Samus at one point.

I started eating again, although very little. I ate mostly at the mansion, not trusting myself outside the walls. Nobody sat near me, and I didn't blame them. Would you? At one point I completely demolished Zelda's bed. All that was left was a smoking pile of ash. I felt a bit bad...

I was put in a match. It was against Bowser. All I did was stare at the horizon while he beat the crap out of me. It didn't go very well.

Then came wrath.

There was no time anymore. No difference from one day to another. All that I knew was hatred, wrath, and anger. Everyone was my enemy. Everyone killed my family. Everyone was a threat. I didn't eat at the mansion at all. I flew outside and slaughtered beasts of the forest, feasting on their flesh. I roared and snarled at everything at moved, struck everything that breathed, and slew anything that lived.

My body was twisted, and my form took on that of my shadow form. My twisted, nether-crackling energy of a body. My eyes changed from emerald to red. My teeth were stained with the blood of those I killed. The only ones I could not slay were the smashers. My hate for Meta Knight grew.

My family was dead. My brothers slain. My sister burned. My life; crippled. Meta Knight, destroyer of my life, was just feet away, and yet I was not able to slay him. Unable to touch him. Unable to kill him. A large, jagged diamond had been lodged into my heart, and the wound was not going to heal soon. My very soul was harmed, bleeding.

But all wounds heal. Soon I was back to normal. Almost. As I have said, I have never broken a promise in my life. I don't plan to start now. I had made a promise to kill anyone who harms one of my family. I plan to keep my word.

Meta Knight.

He will die. I will kill him. But I'll do it in secret. I was not a brawler anymore, but an assassin. Of course, an assassin won't do its job until it's in the clear, and the brawls came on a regular basis again.

My hate became channeled, let out in these fights. Releasing the wrath and burning pain within me on those I faced. The shadow form within me now came forth from my own hate. It needs no coaxing. I walked out one morning to breakfast.

"So then I was like; 'Hey, that's my pin!' and they were like 'well, it's mine now!' So I, naturally, walked up and kicked him." Peach.

"You _kicked _him?" Jigglypuff.

"Yeah, he seemed a bit ticked off by it too!" Peach giggled.

Pit was on one of the tables, spinning a spoon with one hand and his other hanging off the side. Bowser was at the bar, demanding more wine, and was that bubbles coming from his jaws? Mario was battling FLUDD. FLUDD was winning. Ganondorf was thumb wrestling Dedede. Toon Link was pranking Link. Sonic was poking Ness. Ness was poking Lucas. Lucas was crying. Lucario was blowing up a chair. Kirby was devouring the kitchen.

Samus was watching, amused, as Captain Falcon and Olimar fought over something… obvious. Snake was hiding in his box. Luigi was eating… pickles? Wario was counting… garlic? The mountain climbers were having a snow ball fight. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were having a banana eating contest. Zelda was polishing her bow. Wolf was picking at stuff in his teeth. Falco and Fox were having a staring contest.

Marth and Ike were comparing swords. Yoshi was eating people and making eggs. Mew Two was trying to break into the smash mansion. The Pokémon Trainer was trying to keep Charizard under control… and failing. Dr. Game-and-Watch was trying to make himself 3D. Pikachu was electrocuting Squirtle. And… R.O.B. was out of batteries.

Yup. Another normal day at the Smash Mansion. I walked over to the bar, shoved Bowser from the stool he was sitting on, and took his place. He, growling, got back up and roared at me. I payed him no heed. He grumbled and cursed under his breath, but took his place on a different stool.

"I'm hungry." I growled. A Waddle Dee with an apron on came forward and placed a plate with a single pancake on it in front of me.

"I WANT MEAT!" I roared. The Waddle Dee jumped and ran back to get meat. He came back with a single, tiny slice of bacon.

"I WANT MORE!" I thundered. Could they not just get an order right for a change?!

When I decided to go hunting instead, I found FLUDD on the ground outside the mansion. In a mud pile.

"I… hate… you… Mario…" He was cursing.

I walked over and plucked him from the gunk. He was dripping. I walked back into the mansion and placed him outside of Mario's dorm. I left for outside. Right when I left I heard a scream from inside.

"WHY-A CAN I-A NEVA GET-A RID OF-A YOU-A?!"

* * *

But even with everything working as it had, the hate within me burned. My brother was dead. The last remaining link to me family. To my line. I was OolashaSylvanas. I was of the lines; Sylvanas and Darknesiva. Sylvanas. Was this her next taunt against me? Was taking my father from me not enough for the deity of light?! Was this all a part of her cruel plan to break me into pieces? Taking my father, killing my mother, losing my siblings, and slaying my one remaining brother before my very eyes?!

I always hated Sylvanas. Always. I knew she was nothing but bad luck when I first heard about her from my grandfather. Figures, my grandfather now lays dead, slain by my own claws. The _great _YanokPanithar. Where am I now? I'm watching the brawl at the moment. It's between Luigi and Mario. FLUDD is not being of any help to Mario, actually making things worse for him by squirting water in his face.

Luigi punted him off the stage while FLUDD distracted him. To me, it looked like it was two against one.

I licked my paw, there was a small splinted stuck into it. I never used to get thorns stuck in my paws, usually because I was careful. My teeth closed around it and pulled it from my flesh, I felt the skin resisting. It came out though, and I spat it onto the ground. I then licked the small droplets of blood that were forming. That tangy taste of blood. How I long to taste it on my one true prey; Meta Knight.

I bared my fangs in disgust. He was a rat, always just out of reach of the mighty cat. Hiding in his little mouse hole. Little whiskers quivering with fear, beady eyes darting back and forth. The cat waiting to pounce.

Without knowing, my tail cut through the air and slammed onto the ground as I hissed. Mr. Game & Watch barrel rolled out of the way. I snapped back into the present and realized I had broken through the floor of the mansion. I really didn't care. But there he way. The rat was out of his hole. Meta Knight was standing with Marth and Ike. They were talking. I hated him. I hated him down to the very core of my body. From my nose to my tail tip I hated him.

I snarled before leaving the mansion. I looked up at the pure blue sky. Only tiny whisks of white moved in the air. I closed my eyes and felt that salty liquid form again. _Why me?_

I turned my head and the droplets scattered in the air. But they just formed again. With tears overflowing my emerald eyes, I did the one thing which I knew would get me apart from the rest of the world. Free me from the doubts and struggle on this strange land.

My back muscles worked, my unnaturally huge wings unfurled, opening and covering a huge expanse of the lands. I kept my eyes closed as my wings plummeted down, creating a huge gust of wind beneath them. I was launched into the air. Under my velvet scales, my coiling muscles rolled and stretched, I felt that amazing feeling of stiff muscles beginning to work again. I then opened my eyes, feeling that wonderful winds against my scaly cheeks. The tears were pushed away; they sparkled in the air for a moment, the glint catching my eye, before they disappeared below.

My wings pumped up and down, carrying me higher and higher, towards that glowing orange orb in the sky. I entered the cloudy layer and felt the cool, moist mist. Water droplets formed under my scales, and I rippled them, allowing the sun's shine to wash them clean with its rays. I banked in the air, before folding the large expanse of wing to my sides; I plummeted down, slicing through the layers of the air, towards the forest. Just as I was about to collide with the dry branches below, I slammed my wings out to either side. The pressure threatened to snap my thin wing bones, but I was an experienced flyer and with one quick maneuver I was gliding over the forest.

Inches below the branches flashed before me, I was a living blur. I opened my nostril and caught the wonderful smells. There was the smell of crushed bark and mint, trampled underfoot. Fruity smells like ripe oranges mixed in. I caught the smells of lavender and a faint taint of garlic. I beat my wings down, and I flew upward back towards the clouds and the sunshine. Wind, wind, wind, I loved it. I was made for it. To fly. In the air, where I was created.

My worries and terrors washed away, I flew into an air current and let its rushing force carry me further, and I no longer had to waste a single drop of energy in beating my wings. I shut my eyes, allowing the current to do the work. I opened my scales and let the sun's rays weave into them, golden warmth making me feel like a new hatchling again.

I was the air, my body became a wind current, I was the force of the wind. My whole long body of coiling ropes of muscle and rippling, raw power blending into the world above, into the moist clouds and rays of pure golden sun shine. My emerald eyes closed tightly before opening again, this time a piercing grey, shining silver. The winds rushed down my throat, into my soul and down into my gut, filling me with the light, cool air. The rushing currents and wonderful worlds in this land that floats above.

The crackling energy rushed around me, I spun over and over, wings brushed closer to my scaly flanks, I spiraled through, tail and body filled with the wonderful energy that lies just above. The sensation of the air, of the winds, of the place which can take away all sadness and negative emotions, the place which I will always call my home.

* * *

Upon returning to the mansion, the feelings rushed back into me, and my blood boiled from the truths that even flying could not completely destroy. My world was crushed. I was still who I was. I cannot change it. No matter how hard I can try, no matter how hard I try to build a wall and seclude myself from truths I will always be OolashaSylvanas. She of Elemental Light Deity. That is who I am. For many, such a name would be an honor, something they would boast and hold close as their pride.

For me, it is a curse. The painful truth is that I am an element dragon, she whose eyes can change in her elements, and body can morph into the form of her elements. Sylvanas is who haunts me, and thus my second name. I would in seconds change my name to another, plainer one. Maybe then my family would still breathe; they would still have two intact hearts and still have intact minds and limbs.

Maybe then such a fate as this would not have chosen me. I could be a normal dragonelle with a mate and hatchlings of my own. Not some cursed creature doomed to spread pain and destruction.

_Why me? _I find those words the most commonly used ones I have ever spoken. But do not pity me, for I can take these burdens even if I find it hard. But my promise, oh if only I had not made it! A disgrace I would be if I would not hold my word! A disgrace, a traitor, a fool. The First Dragonelle Who Did Not Keep Her Word. I can see it. That is my fate, if I cannot slay the rat of the mansion. Meta Knight.

It was then, as I folded my wings, when I made my decision to keep my promise.

* * *

BAAAACK! Sorry about that HUUUGE wait and this SHORT chapter! I find this to be a filler chapter. But I'm BAAACK! I will be updating hopefully more regularly again. READ + REVIEW!


End file.
